Let it be me
by KaiaRay
Summary: This takes place after season 2. Cora is back in fairytale land and all has been quite in Storybrooke.It's Emma's twenty ninth birthday party at Granny's. It's time for her to make a birthday wish.


**Let it be me**

**AN: This is a one-shot story. I had to write it after being inspired by deleted scene with Graham and Emma from the pilot on youtube and someone's tumbler post. I wished they would have used it because the chemistry between them is undeniable from the start. I read online that Graham will definitely be back by the season finale this year on someone's tumbler webpage and going to choose to believe it! Here is a link to the deleted scene with Graham and Emma from the pilot:** . watch?v=VIg1iWqpIns

**I promise that I am working on the other two but I had to write this short story! I hope that you like it!**

"Make a wish, mom." Henry exclaimed to Emma grinning at her from across the table with her birthday cake in front of her. Emma returned his grin looking behind him at her parents Snow and James before over at Ruby, Granny, Belle, Archie, the seven dwarfs, August and Captain Hook all smiling at her.

"I have everything I want." Emma said to him shrugging at him. She had a family for the first time in her life and friends that she knew that she could count on. Emma Swan had spent her whole life alone now she was surrounded by people who cared about her. She was finally getting used to it.

"You can't have everything that you want. The trick to a birthday wishing is wishing for something that you want even if you are sure that it won't come true." Her son explained to her with an enthusiasm told her he wouldn't give up until she made as wish.

"Okay, here goes." Emma said leaning down looking at the 29 candle on her cake closing her eyes as her hand brushed the sheriff star on her belt. She blew out the candle wishing for something that she knew was never possible but if made Henry happy she would do it.

"If you wished for a birthday kiss then love I'm ready and willing." Killian smirked walking towards her but August stepped in front of him pushing him.

"I think that she would prefer me." August objected walking towards Emma but Killian grabbed him and they began to fight over who would be kissing Emma. Emma rolled her eyes annoyed with both of the men in front of her. The two of them had been fighting over Emma for months driving her crazy even though she had both them numerous times it was never going to happen. She only had feelings of friendship towards August. While she couldn't deny that she was attracted to Killian, she knew better to get involved with a man like him.

"No one will be kissing my daughter." Charming yelled out protectively walking over to separate Emma's suitors over Killian's and August yelling at each other. The sound of the bell could be heard over everyone's arguing.

Emma felt someone tapping her on the shoulder then heard, "Can I kiss the birthday girl?" An Irish accented voice that she never thought she would hear ever again whisper in her ear. Her heart began to race as she frozen for a moment before turning around to see the man that had died in her arms very alive. "God, I missed you." His voice cracked while his blue eyes ran on her face over and over again wanting to memorize every detail of it.

"Who the hell is he?" Hook exclaimed not happy about the way the new Irish man was looking at the woman that he wanted to claim as his.

"Graham" Emma voice wobbled reaching out to touch him putting her hand over his heart feeling his heart beating rapidly. "How can you be here? You …died in my arms." Emma managed to get the words out looking at in wanting desperately believe that he was real but was terrified that all of this was just a dream. She had dreamed that he was alive so many times always waking up to a life without him in it.

"I don't know." He replied as his blue eyes stared at her so intensely with affection and wonder while reaching out to put his hand on her cheek. Emma's eyes flutter shut at the feeling of his warm hand against her cheek and her eyes filled with tears. . "But I do know that not even death can stop love. It's the most powerful thing in any world. You showed me that Emma." He smiled at her causing a tear to fall down her cheek. Graham's thumb brushed away the tear on her cheek.

She smiled back at him unable to hold back the intense need to kiss him leaning in closer to him, "I missed you too so much, Graham." She whispered to him as he lips moved closer to hers slowly.

Killian moved to break up the kiss along with August but Charming and Snow blocked their way giving them a stern look stopping them. The two men that had been trying so hard to win Emma looked over to see Emma and Graham's lips meeting softly as Emma's hands moved around his neck pulling him closer to her. Hurt and disappointment filled both Killian and August eyes as the kiss was quickly becoming passionate.

"We should leave them alone." Ruby whispered covering Henry's eyes, who had been watching them with a huge grin trying to move her hand away. Killian stormed out of the diner unable to watch the woman he wanted as his own with another with August behind him. Everyone left the diner quietly leaving the couple alone but they were too wrapped up in their kiss to notice.

Emma felt Graham's fingers running through her hair while his tongue dueled with hers making her whole body tremble with need but then she remembered everyone else in the room. She pulled away looking at him breathing heavy to see him looking at his eyes reflecting the same desire and happiness that she felt for him. "Everyone is here.." She began to explain but he cut her off.

"They all left." Graham said to her looking behind her as Emma spun around to see Granny's was empty. "I think they wanted to give us some time alone. When did Captain Hook get to Storybrooke? Is there something going on between you two?" He asked raising an eyebrow with jealousy and hurt in his eyes making her laugh.

"Are you jealous?" She asked him grinning pulling him closer once again.

"Yes, but the question is do I have reason to be? Also who is the guy giving me the evil eye in the leather coat?" He asked her looking a little nervous. Graham had heard about how Captain Hook could seduce any woman that he wanted in fairytale land.

Emma kissed him softly on the lips before he replied, "The guy in the leather coat is harder to figure out who he is, huh? His name August or Pinocchio as you would know him by. He is just a friend that's all. Captain Hook or Killian is" Emma began but not able to call him a friend really. "is not really a friend but more a pain in my ass that won't take no for an answer." Graham didn't look too convinced with the last answer she gave him. She took a deep breath putting her hand on his cheek looking into his eyes letting all of the feelings that she felt for him shine in them. "There was some flirting and one drunken kiss but that's it. I punched him after he kissed me because he caught me off guard. You are the only man that I've wanted in a very long time. You're the first good man that I've let in and I'm not going to let you go again." Emma confessed to him watching a smile form on Graham's lips.

"Good" He leaned in kissing her again but pulled away to look at her. "because I was hoping to take you out on a date tonight."

"I would love to." Emma smiled pulling him back into a kiss.

**Later that night –Mary Margaret's loft**

"I don't know if this was a good idea." Emma called out from the bathroom door to Snow now feeling extremely nervous. She had never really been on a real date before ever not even with Neal.

"Emma, come out of the bathroom. Graham is going to be here any minute. You are just going to Granny with Graham. You've done that before it's just you two are going together at the same time." Snow said to her through the door and she heard the door unlock. The door opened to reveal Emma in a red tight tank top dress with red high heels and her long blonde hair was curled. "Wow, you look beautiful. Graham is going to be speechless when he sees you. I'm glad Charming took Henry out because he wouldn't want you to leave the house in that dress." She grinned at her daughter.

"I'm twenty-nine years old not sixteen but thanks." Emma shook her head but smiled at her when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Snow offered rushing to the door. She was glad that she was going to be there to see Emma off on her visit date because she had missed so many of them. "Graham, come inside Emma's almost ready." She said smiling at him seeing him holding a bouquet of wild flowers in his hands wearing a white button up dress shirt and dark jeans.

"Thanks Snow." He smiled walking into looking happier than she had ever seen him before. "How have you been?" He asked her politely.

"Great. I have my husband, daughter and grandson so everything is amazing. I owe all of it to you. I don't know how to even begin to thank you." Snow replied unable to stop smiling at him.

"I would do it all again if I had to." Graham said to her hearing the sound of high heels echoing through the loft. He had never seen Emma in anything but jeans, boots and her leather jacket before so he looked around Snow to see Emma walk into the room. Graham's mouth fell open while his blue eyes grew wide with wonder and awe. Snow watched the huntsman face looking at his daughter like it was the first time it was like watching someone seeing a rainbow, a beautiful sunrise or looking down from a mountain top for the first time ever. He managed to get a hold of himself closing him jaw swallowing hard walking over to Emma not able to tear his eyes off of her. "You are the most beautiful woman or thing that I've ever seen." He said not able to stop staring at her for a few seconds before he remembered the flowers. "These are for you."

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Emma blushed making her mother giggle with excitement at seeing her daughter blush about anything. "I'll put these in water than we go."

"I'll do it. You two go ahead." Snow called out walking over taking the flowers from her while reaching in her pocket.

"Thanks." Emma told her as Graham took her hand in his smiling at her while walking her over to the door. Snow pulled out her phone quickly turning on her camera and snapping pictures. "Seriously? It's not prom." Emma asked turning around but Snow continued taking pictures not caring. "Sorry." Emma turned to look at Graham apologizing.

"It's okay." He said smiling at her while Snow continued to take pictures. "Let's go get you a drink."

"That's sound pretty great right now." Emma told him before they started to leave the loft.

"Have fun!" Snow yelled out to them before the door closed shut. She went back through her pictures that she just took smiling.

**Granny's**

Graham held the door open for Emma as everyone in the diner turned to look at her and Graham. Captain Hook turned around on his barstool with his drink in his hand and his mouth fell open as his drink slipped out of his hand. "Bloody hell!" He muttered with his blue eyes staring at her intensely traveling from her face down to her feet. When he looked back up he saw Graham's arm around her neck and he was glaring at him in warning. Killian smirked back at him starting to get up off the stool.

"I don't think so buddy." Ruby said to him grabbing his arm forcefully spinning him around on the stool to look at her. "You had your chance and she passed. I can't say that I blame her because look at him and look at you." She told him looking over his pirate garb then over at the former sheriff of Storybrooke.

"Ah, interested in the former Sheriff. We could scheme together and break them up. You could have him and I could have Emma." He smiled at her with his blue eyes lighting up with mischief as she leaned in closer to him.

"I'm not interested in Graham that way but I do have eyes. Anyway you can't break up two people destined to be together." Ruby whispered to him moving away looking back at Graham and Emma who sat down at a booth. "Death couldn't keep them two apart so you sure don't stand a chance." She added before walking over to their table to take their orders.

Regina rushed into the diner with her brow eyes set on Graham when he looked up and saw her rage and disgust filled him blue eyes. "Graham, you're alive!" She exclaimed walking towards him while Emma stood up walking towards her equally furious.

"I know what you did so don't you dare take another step towards Graham." Emma warned ready to punch the mayor. Graham stood up walking up behind Emma to put his arms around her. "I should arrest you for what you did."

"If you don't leave then we will. I want NOTHING to do with you EVER AGAIN. Emma and I are on a date so leave." He stressed to her staring her down with a glare.

"Well, I'm mayor of this town and you are the Sheriff so you will have to get over that." She taunted him with a smirk.

"Actually that's Emma. I'm just the deputy so you will be dealing with my boss." He replied her as Emma spun around looking at him shocked. "You've done a great job protecting this town. Besides Sheriff Swan just sounds better than Deputy Swan. "Graham replied smiling pulling her up against him.

"You are definitely right about that one. How about we skip dinner and just go get a drink just the two of us?" Emma asked him grinning at him. "Do you know a place?" She said to him.

"Let's go." He said grinned at her taking her hand in his then they walked past Regina without looking back at her. "Have a good night Ruby"

"I'm sure that you will!" Ruby called out smiling watching them leave the diner. "They make such a cute couple don't you think?" She asked Regina but walked away before she could get an answer.

Regina glared at the door before turning around to look at Captain Hook staring at the door in with a mixture of sadness and anger. She walked up to him leaning down close to his face, "Join me for a night cap? We can come up with an agreement and understanding." She offered him smiling at him seductively as he leaned in closer smiling at her.

"I wouldn't be interested if you were the last woman alive." He breathed out getting up off the stool putting his money on the counter. "Thanks for the drink Ruby." He called out leaving the diner.

Regina looked over to see Ruby grinning at her, "Can I get you anything, Regina?" She asked her leaning over the counter causing Regina to leave the restaurant in a huff passing Charming walking in. "Hey David, can I get you anything?" She asked watching him look around the restaurant.

"Where is my daughter?" He asked looking around the diner to but not seeing them. Snow had showed him the pictures she had taken earlier when Graham came to pick up Emma and he saw the dress she was wearing.

"She and Graham left to go somewhere else more private to get a drink. Regina stormed in ruining their date." She told him and he stormed out of the diner.

**A cabin in the woods**

"Where are we?" Emma asked Graham as he led her inside a small cabin in the woods and he shut the door behind them.

"This is my new place. I rented it today." He told her as she looked around the simple but beautiful cabin that had a small living room area with a brown couch and chair then a small kitchen with a table for two it. She saw a short hall leading to the bedroom and bathroom she assumed.

"I like it. It suits you." Emma replied turning around to look at him. "You mentioned a drink." She reminded him.

"I have beer, wine or champagne." He told her walking over to the kitchen opening the refrigerator.

"Beer." Emma called out to him and he turned around with two beers in his hands. He opened it handing it to her. "Thank you." She told him taking it from him. They both went into the living room sitting on the couch facing each other. "Can I ask where you were?" Emma asked him hesitantly.

"You kissed me and I remembered everything. You gave me my life back then everything when I went to kiss you again. I woke up in the woods back in our real world. The curse changed the land so much. You would think it would be good to go home but it wasn't home anymore and you weren't there." Graham replied while Emma took a drink of her beer unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure how much time passed up it seemed like an eternity. Today I went hunting then all of a sudden I was back here in Storybrooke. I don't know how it happened but I'm so happy it did." He told her smiling at her. "I meant what I said back in the diner about you doing a great job protecting this town. You broke the curse. You should be Sheriff of this town." He let her know before taking a drink of his beer.

"Henry is the one that got me to believe so he is the hero." Emma said to him while Graham leaned in closer to her.

"See you are a true hero. Heroes never take credit for their good deeds." He smiled at her before kissing her softly on the lips. "You are my hero and savior Emma Swan." He whispered to her. Emma pulled him into a kiss a soft and gentle kiss but she pulled away taking his beer and hers sitting it on the table kicking off her high heels. Graham swallowed hard when he saw the way that Emma was looking at him as she moved in close to him. "I didn't bring you here for…we can take things slow." He stuttered as Emma moved in closer to him.

"I'm tired of running from my feelings and being scared to let people in, Graham." Emma whispered to him almost nose to nose with him pushing herself to continue. "I want to be with you, Graham. I care about you. I've been fighting what between us since the night we first met when you waiting for me against trying to keep me from leaving Regina's house or+ town." She confessed to him making Graham's eyes to light up filled with happiness and wonderment.

"I remember the first moment I saw you, it was like something came alive in me. Even though I just met you but the idea of you leaving town was something I didn't want to happen more than anything. You are all I've been able to think about ever since that moment I met you. I don't just care about you. Emma, it's something much more and stronger than that. I.." He began to say but she cut him off putting her finger to his lips.

"Show me." Emma whispered to him not ready to hear the words just yet but wanted to feel it more than anything. Graham's lips crashed into her letting all of passion, need, love and desperation that had been building up since the moment they met no longer able to hold it back after hearing her words. He pushed her backwards on the couch as she began unbuttoning his shirt quickly. Graham showed her numerous times that night just how much he loved her.

**The very early the next morning**

Graham stared at Emma sleeping facing him on her side unable to take his eyes off of her. He had never made love to anyone before and it was the most amazing experience of his life. Emma Swan filled his heart in a way that he never thought anyone ever could. Graham knew that Emma was the only woman that he would ever want or ever love. Graham let out a yawn feeling exhausted after not sleeping at all but he felt better than he ever had in his long life. "Graham" Emma sighed out in her sleep with a small smile on her fac. He pulled her into his arm resting her head against his chest before his eyelids fluttered shut unable to keep them open any longer letting sleep take over his body.

**Mary Margaret/Snow's loft**

"That's it. I'm forming at search party and I'm taking a sword." James said to his wife looking at the clock to see it was eight am getting out of his chair at the breakfast but Snow stopped him.

"No Charming." She told him firmly with her arms crossed over her chest. "Emma is a grown woman. We should be grateful that she chose Graham not Captain Hook." She added as David's jaw clenched. "Graham is a good man that saved our lives and Emma's." She reminded him.

"I know." David relented letting out a sigh. "It's just she will always be that little baby that I only got to hold in my arms for a few brief minutes." Snow sat down on his lap putting her hands on her cheeks.

"I feel the same way but she is an adult so we need to respect that." Snow told him as the front door opened slowly. They watched Emma tiptoe in backwards holding her high heels in her hands shutting the door quietly. "Good morning Emma. There is breakfast if you are hungry." She chirped out while Emma jumped almost dropping her shoes as she spun around to see David and Mary Margaret sitting in the chair together.

"Good morning. I already ate breakfast but I'm just going to go change then head to the station." Emma said in a low voice not wanting to wake Henry before hurrying off towards her room. They could see a smile on her face as she walked off towards her room.

**Six months later**

Charming watched Emma slow dancing with Graham alone on the dance floor to Let it be me by the Everly Brothers looking like a true princess in her simple white satin wedding dress smiling at Graham and Graham wore a simple black suit with a white dress shirt and a blue tie. He had never seen Emma looking happier than she did today marrying Graham with Henry as Graham's best man.

"Are you okay, Charming?" Snow asked him walking up behind in wrapping her arms around his shoulder kissing him on neck. She looked up to watch Emma sharing her first dance with her new husband both of them staring at each other like no one else was even in the room.

"Yes, I've never seen her look so happy." Charming replied deciding to let go off the sadness of not seeing her grow up and enjoying the time he had now with her.

"They both are happier than I've ever seen them." Snow agreed leaning her head against him while he covered her arms around his neck watching his daughter.

Graham smiled down at Emma holding her close to him as they danced together, "I don't think that there is anything else that could make this day better." He said to her resting his forehead against hers.

"Really, I bet that there might be." Emma teased him but he shook his head still smiling at her. "Did you see Henry's Christmas list?" She asked him pulling her forehead away to look over at Henry talking to Grace, Hansel and Gretel laughing by the punch bowl.

"How could I miss it? He posted it all over the house and it only had one thing on it. I'm worried that he won't like the bike or other gifts since it's not what he asked for." Graham asked her laughing then looked seriously. "My list had the same thing on it along with getting married to you. One out of two isn't bad." He leaned in to kiss but he pulled away slightly.

"Actually you are getting both but the second won't be here for another eight months." Emma whispered to him as Graham's blue eyes grew wide with surprise as a huge grin crossed over his face.

"Emma "His voice wobbled with emotion as his eyes filled with sheer joy and tears before pulling her into a passionate kiss. The song ended and everyone at reception began to clapping loudly but they didn't notice the song had ended or nor did they hear the clapping too wrap up in each other.

**The end**


End file.
